


Strictly Professional Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 12 year difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cunnilingus, Eren is like 27, F/M, Fem!Levi, Female Levi, High School Student Levi, Levi is like 15, Office AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but neither of them cares, but smuttier ; ), ereri, finally finished!!!, like garden of words age difference, professor eren, school au, school sex, student Levi, teacher eren, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers and students shouldn't flirt with each other. Well, they also shouldn't be fucking behind doors ...but who cares?</p><p>Certainly not Eren and Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Class

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out from unupdated works*  
> *posts new story made while thinking of the other stories' new chapters*  
> *runs away and hides from angry readers*
> 
> Anyway, go on and read! Feel free to comment below :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months into their relationship and they never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where does Levi go after class?
> 
> Where else but her favourite professor's office.

 

The bell rings signalling the end of the final class of the school day and Levi exhales, making her way outside the door. A small grin forms her lips because she’s finally through the day.

It’s Friday. Eren time after classes.  
  
She’s finally done dealing with her classes all day long. Listening to boring lectures about people in the past fighting over pointless things like drugs and women, Calculating the force and speed in movement of an object, taking a lot of pre-calc notes for their quiz, even if she doesn’t understand them when she studies later that night, and occasionally pulling down her skirt so as not to expose her panty-less pussy.  Because Daddy wouldn’t like that, and Levi knows better than to make daddy angry. Pleasure shot through her body at the memory of the ‘punishment’ she got for making Daddy mad.

It’s 5:10 pm on Friday and Levi is giddy as she twists the knob on Eren’s office door, waiting for him to emerge from his private work room beside the office lounge. Her fingers shake with the need to be in his chestnut hair as his tongue slithers precariously close to her wet cunt.

 

“Levi.”

 

Eren’s deep voice booms behind her, making the short hairs on the back of her neck stand up on edge. He’s done with work now. He’s ready to play. They’ve been doing this for several weeks now, and she knows what he’s gonna ask next.

 

“Are you done with your final class?”

 

“Yes.” She replies, nervous about the events that will happen later in this very office.

 

He steps through the doorway, craning his neck to catch Levi’s grey eyes. She turns to face her teacher, remaining still, her hands resting at the hem of her (shorter than usual) school skirt.

 

“Cleaned the room?”

 

“Yes.” Several times. But she’ll do it again for good measure before she walks back home. She knows exactly how ‘thorough’ her classmates are in cleaning the room.

 

Her teacher nods in approval, stepping toward her in his crisp work suit, not a strand of his chestnut brown hair out of place. His forest green eyes travel longingly down her lithe body, mentally popping the buttons off her white school blouse.

 

“Did you touch that pretty pussy without me?” Eren drawls, motioning to her in a little circle with his sturdy index finger. It hurts to tear her eyes from his handsome face, but she does. Levi’s back faces her handsome teacher.

“No.”

“No what?”

She bit her lip.

“No, daddy.”

His palm moves to her nape, delicately tickling the lily-white flesh. She exhales, her body waiting for his contact for hours. “You’re such a good girl, Levi.” Her teacher says in that silky tone as he presses up against her back, nudging his hips into her backside. She blushes as he tilts his head and touches his soft lips to her skin from behind her. “Thank you, Daddy.” Levi murmurs, closing her eyes as his mouth trails down to the trim of her top, where the fabric obstructs his view of her body. “Are you wet for me?” Eren whispers, his fingers gliding down to Levi’s waist, slowly pulling her blouse untucked from her skirt.

 

“Y-yes.” Her voice quivers in her throat. She came to school wet for him. Pining for that secret kiss later that day.

 

“Let’s see…” He challenges, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his erection into her ass as his fingers grasp the hem of her skirt, bunching it up to grant himself quick access. Levi parts her legs willingly, biting her pink lips as the brunet’s fingers make a preliminary pass, just brushing over her puffed cunt lips.

 

“No panties today, Levi?” The surprise rings clear in his question. She can sense the smirk on his perfect lips. “No, daddy.” She replies, wondering if he’ll be pleased. She knows his past girlfriends would never do something so naughty. That’s why he likes her better. He’s told her so, and she believes him.

 

A low chuckle resonates in the back of her teacher’s throat. He is pleased. “Go to the couch, baby girl.” Eren instructs, releasing her. She beams, knowing she’s done well. She will be rewarded. Her hands move to her blouse as she goes, pulling the tiny buttons free from their holes. His emerald pools follow her movements as the blouse crinkles in her hands, peeling off her small, thin frame. Levi lifts her hands to her back, unclasping her lacy black bra.

 

Her admirer shifts his weight from left to right, the huge tent in his pants apparent as he watches her undress. She discards her bra, dropping it by the foot of the couch, turning toward him so he can see her pink nipples jutting out from her big milky breasts.

 

“Take off the damn skirt.” He hisses, clenching his fists at his sides, beckoning her to finish undressing quickly. She gives a slight nod and her cheeks flush. Her fingers work quickly to push the skirt down, exposing her bare pussy for her teacher’s pleasure. Levi pushes her shoes off but before she can roll down her knee socks, he’s in front of her, grasping her hips and lowering her back on the black leather couch in the lounge area.

 

She’s naked, except for her white knee socks. He’s fully clothed and sporting a raging hard-on. Levi knows what happens now. She parts her legs for him happily, watching with delight as he first devours her with his beautiful eyes, then he licks his lips. She squirms, anticipating the sumptuous lick of his tongue. He grasps her thighs and he sinks to his knees, the pleats coming out of his expensive suit for the righteous cause of eating out his naughty student. The professor runs his thick index finger between her damp lips, sending a shiver down her exposed back. The couch wheezes as she leans back on her elbows, pushing her hips toward Eren.

 

“I might just give you extra points in the exam for this.” He teases, parting her fattened lips, leaning his face in and pressing his tongue flat against her wet flesh. A moan shakes free from her lips. He flicks his tongue against her soaked pink folds, then pushes into her shiny slit, fucking her slowly with as much of its length as he can fit. His eyes lock onto her and she whimpers for more. His thumb presses firmly to her clit, nudging it back and forth as his tongue wriggles between her hot walls.

 

The phone jingles. It’s most likely his sister, asking for his whereabouts after work hours. Eren grunts against Levi’s wet core, making her whine, pushing his tongue in and out of her more rapidly. She can’t help herself now, writhing against his face. She reaches for him and grasps two thick tufts of his brown hair. He groans into her, licking and sucking her tender flesh, her sweet juices glossing his lips, tongue and chin. Levi wishes he would let her satisfy him in return, but she knows he won’t. It’s his thing. Getting her off, making her cry with pleasure, tasting her dripping cunt.

 

Eren eases two fingers into her tight hole and she moans loudly, pulling his mouth flush to her aching clit.  The teasing man’s fingers bang inside her squeezing walls as his tongue swirls over her pink clit, his teeth lightly pulling on it. Her thighs tremble. She can’t lay still anymore, the pressure building within her glistening cunt intensifying from his efforts. Her chest rises and falls before his watchful eyes and he reaches up with his free hand, squeezing her breast in his warm palm. “Ahh,” she breathes out shakily, grasping his hair tight, arching her back off the green couch, bucking into her teacher’s face.

 

His rough tongue lashes up against her swollen bud and he commands her with a husky voice, “Come.” That’s all it takes. Levi whimpers and her head falls back. Her dark hair sprawls free over her naked shoulders and her stomach flexes rapidly. Her walls clench tightly around his probing fingers and tongue. They spasm hard and she cums for him, bathing his slick mouth with her precious nectar. He laps up every drop, pressing his nose against her clit, inhaling her deeply. Her body shivers, sagging into the couch.

 

He kisses her inner thighs softly. And it’s over. She’s panting for him, her school sex fuck, but he pulls away, smoothing his palm over his thinly-veined erection. “Good performance today, Levi.” He murmurs, lifting his hand to run his fingers through his silky locks. The diligent professor adjusts his tie and nods at her, his eyes roving up from her spent frame to finally settle on her eyes. “I’ll see you next week.” He turns on his polished heel without another word, retreating into his office to gather his things.

 

She takes another moment to compose herself and get up. Her legs wobble, the warmth of her orgasm trickles down her thigh. Levi smiles to herself, pulling her clothes together. She gets dressed and hobbles out of the office. She cleans the classroom with what remaining time she has, her clit still tingling. He leaves from the back door, she leaves through the front. She continues to wait for her bonus points. 


	2. Extra Credit, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue about Eren and Levi's first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discontinued a fic and updated another one in the same night wtf.
> 
> Sorry if this is months late :3
> 
> The hardcore smutty version got deleted because my drive crashed. I had to write this one from scratch. I forgot the smutty version's flow so it ended up looking different from the first chapter.
> 
> This contains smut too don't worry, just not as hardcore as my first version.
> 
> Will update this week if the internet does not fail me.

 

Levi knew that something was wrong. She’d never had the words “see me” written on a homework submission of hers before. She swallowed hard, glancing down at the letters inscribed in red ink on her paper as she made her way through the English wing’s empty hallway. The man she was meant to see, Professor Eren Yeager, has office hours after class, making it her last stop before eventually going home. She was in her uniform, a black skirt and white button up blouse, complete with the prescribed blazer donning the school's insignia: two wings overlapping each other, and white knee socks. Tucking the paper away in her messenger bag, Levi smoothed her hands over the sides of her skirt. Her palms were a bit sweaty and she was nervous. She wasn’t sure what she was being called in for and also she’d secretly had a crush on Professor Yeager since she first laid eyes on him two semesters ago in his Creative Writing course. He was a brilliant, passionate man, an excellent educator, and he was physically attractive on top of all that. The way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose every few minutes while lecturing often got Levi’s thoughts drifting…when she wasn’t nearly falling asleep from lack of sleep that is. She knew that it was wiser to just sleep instead of blogging on tumblr all night but she didn't sleep anyway, hence the eyebags which has for weeks now, become part of her face. She eventually arrived outside the man’s office and let out a slow exhale. She peeked inside the open doorway, glimpsing him behind his desk with a book in hand. “Professor?” She called to announce herself, lightly knocking on the door.

 

Eren leaned over the scattered papers on his desk, furrowing his thick brows together as he looked over the tests splayed out before him. It was after hours and almost everyone had cleared out of the staff building but Professor Yeager. He was the one usually slaving away at his desk, going over assignments for all the classes he taught. Teaching was his passion. Anytime he could feel like he was instilling some knowledge into his students filled him with nothing but pure joy. This was his true love. Or at least that was what his sister said to him. He sighed, pulling his glasses off, tossing them on the desk. He leaned back into the chair, rubbing his face with is rough palms. He wanted to go home, have a few shots and pass out in his bed. He peeked at the clock on the wall, muttering a silent curse when he remembered he set up a student/teacher conference with a student he was quite fond of. Levi Ackerman was a bright, talented and beautiful girl. He knew he wasn’t supposed to think that way about her, but it couldn’t be denied. She was stunning. Her grades weren't though. She had been failing his class and it worried him to say the least. For some reason, she's failing only in his class; he knew she has excellent grades in other subjects. He's beginning to think that it has something to do with his teaching.   
  
He does not get to ponder over that thought however, as a soft knock at his door pulled him up from his chair, pushing his glasses back over his face. He heard her soft voice float into the room. “Come in, Miss. Ackerman.” He smiled, nodding to the seat in front of his desk.

 

A soft smile parted her lips as Professor Yeager welcomed her into his office. She wished he’d just call her Levi, but he used that formality with all of his students. She nodded and stepped into the room, slipping her bag off of her shoulder, setting it down to the rest against the front of his hardwood desk. Levi bit her lip, tasting her cherry gloss as she gazed upon her much admired professor. “You wanted to see me, Professor?” She exhaled, her heart beating a bit faster as she watched Eren slip his sharp frames back on. She didn’t know what it was about a man in glasses that did it for her, but it did. She tore her soft grey eyes away from her teacher and pulled up a chair, perching herself on the edge of it. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder, then folded her hands in her lap to keep herself from fiddling her thumbs in nervous anticipation. “Was there something wrong with my assignment?”  

 

He briefly scanned over the gorgeous ravenette, trying to feel some kind of regret as he did. He just couldn’t. He appreciated beauty and Levi was radiating it. He smirked at her uniform. He noted the skirt, which was shorter than usual and exposed her milky thighs. Eren could see the tension riddled across her delicate features. He frowned, feeling guilty for making her feel stressed in anyway. He ran a hand through his hair before clasping hid hands together, resting them on the desk. “It’s not just one assignment, Miss. Ackerman. You’ve been been suffering in all aspects of this class. Your test scores are down, you don’t turn in all the homework that is given out and your class assignments have been lacking enthusiasm. You are a very bright girl and I don’t want to see you falling behind.” He leaned forward, meeting her grey hues. “Has everything been okay?”

 

She crossed her legs at her ankles in effort to keep them from shaking. Professor Yeager frowned and her dread was confirmed. A small sigh escaped her red lips as he combed his long fingers through his messy hair. She wondered many times what it would feel like to do the same with her own fingers. Her mouth fell open slightly as he spoke and her heart plummeted into her stomach. “…are you trying to tell me that I’m failing?” She asked, realizing it was worse than she thought. She’d been blogging a lot for weeks now, entertaining followers and all that, and she knew that it would be a waste of time for her and would be better spent studying but, she just didn’t know it’d become so bad that she had prioritized it over her studies. “I’ve been blogging a lot,” She replied truthfully. “On tumblr…I have this art blog you see, and I have been getting requests and I spend my time working on them that I forget my schoolwork.” She trailed off, flushing in embarrasment. She does not look up at her teacher, already expecting a disappointed expression. “I’m sorry, I swear. Please don’t fail me.” She reached across the desk and placed her hand on top of his, pleading. “Please.”

 

He nodded softly, frowning deeper. “Yes, Levi. You are starting to fail this class.” The embarrasment playing over her face hit him hard. Sure, it upset him that she was wasting time on something like blogging instead of doing academic work but, it's a hobby. He can't deny that he didn't do something like that at her age. He could relate. When he was a teen, Eren had struggled with school and his personal hobbies and likes. Playing in the courts on weekends, hanging aroung alleyways, hell he even got in with a bad crowd and it wasn't until his mother's death that he decided to fix his life. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but the gentle touch of her hand over his made him forget how to form words. His eyes moved to the sight of her pale hand resting over his. How long had it been since a woman had touched him? He couldn’t remember. No, wait Levi is a girl, he needs to remember that, far too young, 12 years in between. “Miss. Ackerman…” He trailed off as his eyes reached her’s. Her red lips looked incredibly soft. He had to stop these thoughts. “I have to say that I am a bit disappointed of you, however, I understand. I can give you some extra time but if something doesn’t change soon….I don’t want to fail you. You have such talent.” He moved his hand to rest over her’s, taking it between his fingers, he squeezed her hand before pulling it away. 

 

Levi slowly shook her head as Eren explained her predicament further. She was actually failing. Failing. She’d never failed a class or had even gotten a grade below a B before. This was devastating news. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as her teacher’s hand came to rest on top of hers. His palm was so warm, comforting. Her lip quivered a bit, beyond her control. “Professor please…I don't think 2 weeks time is enough. I have requests that need to be finished by a week, and work load is heavy, afterall, it's a quarter's worth of requirements I need to turn in…there has to be something else I can do.” She tilted her head slightly, her hair spiraling down over her shoulder. “Please extend the deadline...I’ll do anything…”

 

“I’ll do anything…” He had a few images pop into his mind that he pushed away as quickly as possible. He watched the small tremble of her lips. He didn’t need this now too. He suddenly felt extremely awkward and unsure of what to say. “Uh…Miss Ackerman. All I can suggest is you do your best and try harder. I cannot change the deadline since we really only have 2 weeks before final grades are given. Anything you can hand in or finish by then I’ll add to your grade. Hopefully it will help.” He leaned back in his chair, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. It bothered him to see her so upset. Maybe more than he liked. He wished he could offer her more time, but he was stretching it out as much as he could already.

 

Typically Levi was not one to let her emotions get the better of her. She could feel herself getting upset, but she realized that tears wouldn’t solve her problems. And clearly she wasn’t putting Professor Yeager in a tough spot. He couldn’t do much more to help her than he was already doing. He’d already offered to let her hand in work late. He was a man of integrity who wouldn’t bend the rules. She respected that, but Levi could see something lingering in the man’s dark eyes, behind those sexy glasses. A warmth in the way he looked at her. Perhaps it was pity…but perhaps it was more. Sometimes in class, she would notice Eren’s eyes on her, for a brief moment. They way he looked at her wasn’t the same way he looked at his other students, or other girls in general. She bit her lip, glancing down at the surface of his desk. Could it be that he was attracted to her? She couldn’t afford to be wrong, but just maybe she could offer him something else. Something he seemed to desire from her more than school work. Peering up at him from under her long lashes, Levi whispered, “Professor Yeager…I think I have an idea.” She got up from her chair, pushing it back and out of her way. She turned to the office door and pushed it closed behind her, twisting the little lock. She took a breath and silently prayed that she wasn’t about to make a total ass out of herself. Turning to face him again, she met his eyes and paced toward him, rounding the edge of his desk to stand at his side. “I’d like to…do some extra credit.” She said softly.

 

His brows quirked up watching Levi stand up from her chair, walking over to close and lock his office door. He shifted in his chair, feeling slightly hot under his collar. He loosened the tie around his neck before she turned back around to face him. The look in her eyes had changed drastically. He could feel the the change in the air. Eren nervously licked his lips, scanning her curvaceous figure as she swayed over to him. His hands twitched on the desk, thinking about roaming hid fingers all over her sexy curves. His head told him to stop but his body was screaming for him to go. He swallowed hard as she moved to his side, leaning against his desk. “Levi…Miss Ackerman…we can’t…” He flicked his eyes over her lips. “It’s not right…” He murmured softly.

 

Levi noticed the way her teacher had shifted around in his seat. She’d made him nervous, in a good way. Maybe this wasn’t so crazy for her to try. She moved in closer to him, her heart beginning to race as she pushed Professor Yeager’s limits further. “But you want to…” She said, happily realizing that he hadn’t said he didn’t want to, only that they couldn’t. Her rouged lips parted in a sexy smile. “Professor…I’ve seen the way you look at me….” She drawled, reaching her hands to the armrests of his chair, turning him away from the desk, toward her instead. She was so close to him that she could feel his body heat radiating off his skin. “You want me…don’t you?” She challenged, slowly drawing back as she let go of his chair. She saw him eyeing her lips, so she gave him something to stare at. She tugged at her bottom lip with her front teeth and slowly extended her arm out, grasping the end of his tie with her painted fingertips. She twisted the fabric in her hand, locking her eyes on his. “Admit it.”

 

He listened to every word leaving her rouged lips. Her voice was raspy and low, dripping with seduction. She clearly knew what she was doing. He rested his hands on his thighs when she turned his chair to face her. His legs brushed against her’s. He had to stifle back a low groan just from that contact alone. It had been too long. That had to be the reason why he wanted to rip her clothes off and dip his head between her lush thighs.  He couldn’t speak. The beautiful creature in front of him left him completely speechless. Even though it was wrong, he wanted her. It was impossible not to. Eren realized he must have not hidden his secret glance that well if she herself had noticed them. His eyes stayed glued to her perfect mouth, holding his breath as her teeth bit down gently on her lip. He leaned forward as she pulled on his tie. He didn’t have much fight left in him. “Levi, you’re beautiful but…I’m your teacher….” He had to squeeze his thighs to hold back from grabbing her and pulling her into his lap.

 

Her advances were working. Professor Yeager was practically squirming in his chair, forcing himself to hold back. Levi smiled knowingly, pressing her bare legs into his clothed knees. He was fighting a losing battle. Levi didn’t give up when she was determined to get something. Having had her as a student over the span of 3 classes, Eren probably knew that too. His eyes were transfixed on her mouth. Gently releasing her lip from her teeth’s grasp, she slid her hand up to the knot of his tie, then used both of her hands to undo it. Of course she was aware that a teacher wasn’t allowed to fool around with a student. That was common knowledge. “I know,” She nodded her head, quietly climbing onto her teacher’s lap, gripping the open ends of his tie as her skirt rode up on her thighs. She pulled tighter, bringing his face within an inch of hers, pressing the weight of her lower body into him. She breathed against his lips, her heart thudding in her chest as the gravity of what she was doing hit her, “…that happens to turn me on. Does it..turn you on?” 

 

He froze in place when she climbed into his lap. The light scent of her perfume filtered it’s way into his senses, furthering clouding his judgement. He moved his hands to the side as her legs straddled his lap. His eyes lowered to watch her skirt ride high up her pale thighs. He should stop her. He should pull her off his lap and just tell her to leave. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. She was beautiful, smart and sexier than any woman he knew. How could he not desire her. Her full breasts crushed against her chest, emitting a soft moan past his lips. Her mouth was hovering dangerously close to his. He could smell the sweet scent of her gloss. He wanted a taste. He couldn’t deny her anymore. His hand quickly reached up to grasp the back of her neck, squeezing it firmly. “Yes, Levi….you turn me on.” He growled, crushing his lips to her’s.

 

Adrenaline surged through Levi as she settled into her professor’s lap, pressing down against his hips through his slacks. This was really happening and it was thrilling, awakening every cell in her petite body. She’d thought that Eren’s voice was sexy already, but she’d never heard anything as sexy as the low moan he released when she pressed her soft breasts into his chest. She grinned to herself, knowing that he wouldn’t fight his desire for her any longer. When his hand grasped at her nape, a soft gasp peeled from her red lips. Heat spread throughout her whole body, eminating from between her legs as their mouths meshed together. “Mmm,” She moaned softly against her teacher’s warm lips, wrapping the ends of his tie tightly around her knuckles, keeping him close. In truth, she wasn’t even thinking of her failing grades now. She’d wanted to do this to Eren for so long. She could only think about how good this felt and how much she wanted to please the man underneath her. She parted her lips to his, lightly tracing the tip of his tongue with hers.  Slowly winding her hips against his, she rubbed up against him through his pants, curious to find out how hard she could get him. She let go of his tie, letting it dangle around his shirt collar, moving her hands to the sides of his neck. She ran her fingers through his shaggy mane, grasping handfuls of his thick hair as her navy blue panties began to damp underneath her hiked skirt.

 

Cherries. She tasted like cherries. The tempting sweet taste of her lips made him hungry for more. He gripped her neck tighter as her moan vibrated across his lips. His cock twitched under his pants, rising to life the more her body writhed above him. Eren welcomed her soft tongue into his mouth, snaking their tongues together, he kissed her passionately. He groaned softly when her hands clutched onto his thick locks. Every touch made him harder. Her tongue hotly caressing against his made him think of other places he wanted his warm tongue to be. If her lips tasted this amazing he could only wonder how her hot juices tasted. He moved his hand down her neck, tracing his fingers down the smooth curve of her spine. His thick palms slid over her ass, gently squeezing the firm cheeks, he pulled her harder into his lap. He could feel the warmth glowing from between her legs. He grasped her backside and lifted them out of the chair, quickly setting her on his desk. He grabbed her thighs, roughly pulling her against him. He pressed his lips to her throat, nipping at her heated skin, he moved his hand between her legs, sighing when he felt her dampened panties. “So wet…” He whispered, rubbing his fingers over the wet fabric of her panties.

 

She couldn’t stop herself from moaning again as Eren squeezed the back of her neck tighter; that happened to be a turn-on of hers. She could feel him getting aroused underneath her and she liked it. His tongue felt rough against hers as they kissed, and that only made her kiss him harder. He was a spectacular kisser; even better than she’d imagined before. Levi knew that Professor Yeager was single, through idle gossip of her classmates, but in this moment, she couldn’t figure out why. He was sexy, in a refined way and clearly passionate in the physical sense once provoked enough. She shivered under the teasing touch of his finger, moving down her back. She moaned, feeling his fingers curl tight around her ass. A soft giggle left her mouth when he sat her down on top of his desk, roughly pulling her toward the edge of it toward him. Damn, that was sexy. She tilted her head to the side, leaning into his mouth as he kissed and nibbled her neck, slipping his hand between her legs. “See what you’ve done to me?” She whimpered softly, pushing her thighs further apart as he brushed his digits against her through her panties. “You make me so hot, professor…”  She grasped his shirt collar, letting her hands drift down to his top button. Looking into his eyes, more sure about this than ever, she began twisting the buttons free from their holes, eager to get her teacher undressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes. English is not my mother tongue :3 
> 
> Not sorry for the ending by the way
> 
> Again, thank you for reading !


	3. Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazing her fingernails down his bare chest, she leaned in and pressed her hot lips to his collarbone.   
> “It’s your turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just this for now. Sorry if it didn't come as soon as expected and if it's not to your liking. I have to go to the doctor every Friday so I only uploaded this now. Really sorry. 
> 
> Ah, but the next chapter will come sooner. Probably tomorrow? It's gonna be the final one. Imma plan on other projects after this one. I don't want to discontinue another fic again, so I have to plan properly.
> 
> Anyway, please continue reading :3

He held her eyes, watching her hands work the buttons of his shirt. He rubbed his fingers harder over her clit. She was soaked for him. It was all for him. He could never admit to himself, but he had wanted her from the moment she walked into his class. It was a difficult temptation he fought every time she walked into the room. He peeled away his shirt, pulling his tie over his head. “Call me Eren.” His hands slid to the sides of her panties, hooking his thumbs under the waistband, he tugged them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. He fell to his knees, beholding the stunning goddess sprawled on his desk. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He murmured, hiking her skirt up her thighs. He pulled her towards the edge of the desk, gripping her inner thighs.  He inhaled the heady scent of her wet sex. _Fuck._ She smelled amazing. He moved a hand to stroke her puffy lips, separating the warm folds to see her pink clit. He wrapped his lips around the throbbing nub, sucking gently as he slipped a finger inside her, stroking the long digit in and out of her tight cunt.

 

Her nimble fingers worked quickly, undoing all of his shirt buttons. Her breath caught in her throat as Eren continued to rub his fingers against her hot cunt through her underwear. The added pressure of his digits made her squirm toward him for more. She nodded attentively, pleased that she’d been given the privelege of calling her professor by his first name, though to be honest, there was something sexy about calling him professor while doing all these dirty things with him. Her hands reached out for his chest once he’d removed his starchy button-up shirt. She scratched her fingernails over his abs, leaning up from the desk to let him tug her panties off. Hearing Eren lose his professional composure and swear when he called her gorgeous made her drip with need for him. He pulled her close again and she leaned back, using her elbows to prop herself up. She watched him eagerly, licking her lips at the sight of him stooping down between her legs. His sturdy finger probed between her pussy lips, exposing her pink bud. “Uuhh,” She moaned with delight as his rough tongue and smooth lips enclosed her soft clit, making her nipples stiffen noticeably against her top. His thick finger eased in passed her wet lips, teasing her, making her crave his cock. “Eren …” She moaned softly, trying to grasp onto the desk in some way to hold herself up. “Fuck…make me cum.”

 

He rested his head against her inner thigh, lapping his tongue over her clit. Her begging moans and soft whimpers made his cock throb hard in his black trousers. He wanted to hear more. He slipped another finger inside her, pumping faster as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her swollen nub. She tasted like heaven. He feared she was becoming a slight addiction. Her sounds, tastes and the way her face moved in pleasure, he was hooked. He wiggled his tongue faster over clit, thrusting his digits quickly inside her. “I want your cum on my tongue, Levi. I want to fucking taste all of you.” He growled diving his tongue deep into her cunt with his pumping fingers.

 

Every time her professor’s tongue flicked out against her clit, Levi squirmed a little more, raking her nails over the smooth grain of his desk. He pushed a second finger passed her wet pussy lips, fingering her tight hole with a vengeance. “Oh Fuck,” she arched her back, nearly overwhelmed by the realization that she was in the middle of getting head from her teacher.  And he was so good at it; she couldn’t believe it. She was panting and writhing on the edge of his desk, a pleasing pressure building deep inside of her. She whimpered over his words. She never thought she’d hear him speak like this. _It was so fucking sexy._ “You’re so…uhhh…I’m gonna cum.” She pulled herself up as best as she could and slipped her fingers into Eren’s hair, pulling his face tightly into her wet core. “Right there..”

 

He dove his face deeper into her dripping sex, thrusting his tongue harder into her cunt. He slipped his fingers from her tight slit, quickly rubbing them over her hard clit. He wanted her to cum hard. He wanted it covering his mouth, licking the remains clean of his full lips. He pushed down hard on the throbbing bud, sucking her wet folds, greedily. He looked up to her eyes, seeing the look of desire burning deep in her platinum grey hues. Once would never be enough. He would have to have her again. She was perfect and right now, she was all his. He grinned against her soaked lips when she pressed his face deeper into her cunt. He grinded his mouth and tongue all over her wet core, vigorously rubbing her swollen clit. “Cum for me Levi.”

 

“F-Fuuuck..” Levi grasped her professor’s thick mane tightly between her slender fingers, bucking her hips against his burrowing tongue and fingers. Her pussy clenched hard around his probing appendages and her eyelids fluttered shut as an explosion of wet heat gushed out to Eren’s eager mouth. She writhed on the edge of the desk, riding his lips, nose and chin as her cunt walls spasmed intensely, harder than ever. Her body shook hard and she lie back on the desk, unable to hold herself up as her orgasm rippled through her. “Professor Yeager…I’ve never cum so hard…” She gasped, opening her eyes to watch him, completely in awe of what just happened. 

 

 

He refused to stop fucking her sweet cunt with his mouth until he tasted her hot release all over his waiting tongue.  Watching her writhe on his desk was by far the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to have this sight to himself on a regular basis. Maybe a few more “meetings” would be in order. He felt her body tense tight and by the sound of her growing moans he knew she was close. He dove his tongue deeper, burying his face deep in her pussy the moment he felt her juices gushing into his mouth. A low groan vibrated over her clit as he sucked up her sweet cum. He lapped her wet folds, licking her clean of her slick arousal. He looked up to her, grinning when he heard she had never climaxed so intensely before. “We aren’t done yet.” He murmured, kissing her inners thighs as his hands reached up to the waistband of her skirt, tugging the fabric down her smooth legs.

 

Now that Levi knew what it felt like to have her professor’s face buried between her tanned thighs, his lips and tongue working relentlessly on her clit and puffed cunt lips, she was determined that this wouldn’t be their last private session.  Eren had opened her eyes to the truth. She needed a man, and Eren was a sexy, perfect specimen of one. He obviously had a strong sexual appetite and it hadn’t taken him long to show that to her. She grinned when he reminded her that they’d only just begun to fool around. She lifted her ass from the desk, letting him pull her skirt off, her glistening cunt fully exposed. “You’re right, Eren …” She eased down from the desk, standing before her teacher, her legs shaking still from her orgasm. Grazing her fingernails down his bare chest, she leaned in and pressed her hot lips to his collarbone. “It’s your turn now.” She purred, moving her hands down to the front of his slacks, quickly undoing his button and zipper. She kissed his neck, sucking hard on his warm skin, toying with the idea of leaving a mark she could admire from her seat in class. Slipping her hand inside of his underwear, she glid her fingers along his hot length. His cock felt big and hard under her fingertips. She curled her fingers into a fist around it, slowly starting to stroke it.

 

His eyes glazed over her soaking wet cunt. He could feel his erection press tightly against the zipper of his pants as he thought about filling that beautiful pussy with his aching cock. “My turn?” He drawled, smirking down into her hypnotic grey eyes. He stood still, glancing down to watch her nimble fingers work at the button of his trousers, wasting little time to pull his zipper down, relieving some pressure from his growing erection. He sighed as her lips met his neck, sucking gently on his skin. He tangled his hand into her hair, bunching her silky locks between his fingers. Her hand slipped under his boxers, circling her delicate fingers around his pulsing cock. He groaned softly, tightening his grip on her hair as she began to pump his shaft with sweet slow strokes.

 

 “Yes…it’s your turn to be taken care of,” She grinned softly, grazing her teeth against his adam’s apple, her fingers tightening around his thick shaft. She used her free hand to grasp the waistband of his boxers and shift them down from her professor’s hips as she maintained a steady rhythm of slow strokes on his growing hard-on. He was getting stiffer in her hand, but she wouldn’t be satisfied until she got to taste his hot cock, enveloping it in her warm mouth, making it shine with her saliva. His fingers entwined in her black hair, luring her closer to him. Levi smiled to herself, knowing that Eren was in for a treat. “Relax…” She purred, gently releasing his dick from her grasp, sliding her hands up to his chest. “Have a seat,” She gave him a playful shove backward, guiding him to sit down in his office chair. Lowering to the floor in front of him, she placed her hands on his knees and slowly inched them up his thighs.  His sparse body hair tickled her palms. She raked her fingernails down over his inner thighs and wrapped her fingers around his base, wasting little time.  She eyed the hard shaft up close, licking her lips at its formidable size and thickness. “I think you might be too big for my tight, little pussy, professor,” She teased, leaning in between his legs, giving the head of his cock a slow lick. “I guess we’ll see.” Lifting her gaze to meet his, Levi opened her mouth and pulled his erection in passed her red lips. “Mmm.” She moaned softly, giving his base a little squeeze as she lowered her mouth on his cock, seeing how much of his length she could fit.

 

He fell back into his chair without hesitation. Her brazen sexual advances were making his cock harder by the second. Her arousal still lingered on tongue as he licked his lips, watching her drop between his legs. He bit his lip when her manicured nails raked along his thighs, inching closer to his thick cock. Her expression looking over his impressive girth made him feel incredible. She knew how to make a man feel damn good and not just in the physical sense. Her fingers wrapped around his base, making his cock throb in her hands. “Oh, it’s gonna fit.” He chuckled softly, grazing her cheek with the back of his fingers. He shuddered lightly when her pink tongue licked the swollen tip of his cock. He sucked in a quick breath the moment her warm mouth started to devour his rigid pole. “Fuck, Levi..” He grabbed a fistful of her black hair, guiding her head up and down, groaning louder the further her perfect mouth took him in.


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi's intimacy.
> 
> And it's not the romantic one, by the way.
> 
> Nor is it something accepted by society.
> 
> But who cares?
> 
> Certainly not Eren and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? What sorcery is this?!
> 
> This will be the last chapter for this fic. Thank you for everyone who has read this fic :3 Sorry for the long wait between the first chapter and the second one. Seriously, it took me months. Glad I already pre-made the last three chapters so that I only had to edit them for a bit before I update.
> 
> But seriously, thank you everyone :3
> 
> Enough about me, here's the smut we've all been waiting for.

Levi’s clit throbbed when Professor Yeager assured her that his massive cock would fit in her tight cunt. Clearly, he was going to see to it that she took every inch of him and that made her body flush with an excited heat. She could tell that she was in for a wild fuck at the hands of her very capable teacher. She moaned softly at the gentle touch of his fingers against her hot cheek as she teased his fat tip, eagerly lapping up the precum oozing from his tiny opening. Eren tensed visibly underneath her, reacting as more of his thick shaft disappeared into her mouth. Sealing her lips as tightly around Eren’s rigid dick as possible, Levi consumed his length down to his sturdy base. Slowly bobbing her head up and down between his thighs, she sucked his shaft hard and made sure to attend to every veiny ridge with her tongue. Keeping her grey eyes on Professor Yeager’s as his fingers grasped a handful of her hair, Levi traced her fingertips along his inner thigh and reached down further to gently rub against his balls. His hot cock filled her mouth and poked toward the back of her throat, restricting her air a bit. She was happy to let him guide her mouth up and down his slick cock as he pleased, knowing that the pleasure he’d return for her efforts would be well worth it.  

 

His head fell back against his chair, closing his eyes and enjoying the heavenly feel of her hot mouth, sucking him hard. His hips gently rocked up and down, filling her mouth to the brim with his massive length. She took every inch of him without a hint of hesitation. He wanted that mouth on his cock as much as he could get it. Both his hands reached into her soft tresses, curling her hair around his fists. He grunted deep, lifting her head up and down, rhythmically bucking his hips off the chair. He made sure to be careful while he gently pumped his thick length into her mouth. Not wanting to hurt his perfect student in anyway. He lifted his lids, peering down at Levi as she took his cock deep in her mouth. Their eyes locked and it made his shaft twitch hard against her tongue. He needed to have his cock buried in her tight cunt soon.  If her mouth felt this amazing, he could only imagine how tight and wonderful her pussy would feel. “Fuck Levi.” He squeezed her hair in his hand, groaning roughly, dropping his head back against the chair.

 

Levi sucked her professor’s cock into her hot mouth, bobbing her head in rhythm with the gentle upward thrusts of his hips. She pulled her lips from his wet hard-on, running her tongue up along its sticky underside, then swirling her tongue around his swollen head. Wrapping her fingers around the middle of his shaft, she pumped his length quickly, coming up for air but determined to continue making him feel good. “What do you want me to do now?” She breathed, hopeful that he wanted to fuck her, making good on his promise that he’d fit inside her tight hole. “How shall I earn my extra credit?” She teased, grazing her thumb over his shiny helmet, smearing his arousal.

 

His eyes rolled in to the back of his head as her mouth worked his wet cock. He gently pumped his hips up an down, pushing his length deep down her throat. She took it all. She was skilled and attentive to his throbbing cock. She certainly knew how to please him. He looked down to her, exhaling when her mouth popped off his saliva covered shaft. Her hand pumped his thick length as she gazed up at him, a hint of his pre cum lingered on her glossy lips. A deep shudder rippled through him when her thumb swept over his swollen tip. “I have an idea.” He smirked, moving his hands to grasp her shoulders, pulling her to her feet. He stood up from the chair, kissing her deeply as he worked the buttons of her shirt. He slipped it down her arms, reaching around to unclasp her bra, dropping it to the floor. He broke the kiss to look at every inch of her flawless body. His hands ran up and down her bare sides. “Stunning.” He murmured, turning her around, gently bending her over, he guided his cock to her slick entrance, teasing her wet folds with the head of his smooth cock.

 

Levi glowed with pride when Eren shuddered under the teasing lick of her tongue. He was rock hard now, thanks to her hot mouth. A small moan passed through her lips when Professor Yeager took hold of her shoulders, lifting her to her feet.  She knew what was coming and it made her tingle with anticipation between her thick thighs. When his lips touched hers, an electrical charge rippled through her frame, sending every cell in her body into a frenzy. She felt his fingers brush against her chest as he quickly undid her shirt buttons. Her pink nipples poked out freely as soon as he removed the fabric cups from her skin. He grinned softly as their lips parted, watching him eagerly drink in her nude figure. The heat magnified between her legs when his hands reached out for her body, his fingers grazing her bare sides. “Thank you,” She whispered, her lips parting in a warm smile.  She giggled softly, placing her hands on the desk when he turned her around and bent her over it. “Professor…” She purred, sticking her ass out further, glancing back at him over her shoulder. This was the kinkiest thing she’d ever done and she could tell it was about to get a whole lot kinkier. She moaned, sliding her palms up along the grain of the desk as the tip of his cock teased her pink folds.  She pressed back against her teacher, hungrily grinding against his erection. “My pussy’s ready for your big dick…please don’t make me beg.”

 

He smoothed his free hand over her firm ass, rubbing his palm up and down her warm skin. His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip when she pushed her ass against him, looking over at him seductively. “Ms. Ackerman…” He teased back, delivering a playful slap to her pale cheeks. He wanted to be inside her so badly. He wanted her slick juices covering his veiny shaft, moaning his name while he fucked hard. His dick twitched noticeably at the thought. He chuckled deep at her attempt to sink his cock into her cunt. “You’ll get it, Levi. I promise.” He slapped her ass a little harder, rubbing his tip faster between her soaked lips. He wouldn’t make the beautiful girl beg. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to have her. He parted her legs with his knee, moving his hands to her hips, gripping them hard. He slowly sunk his length inside her, filling her up until his whole shaft disappeared into her tight slit. He groaned deep, pulling his cock back out and slowly pushing it back in again. “Fuck Levi.” He leaned down, dropping warm kisses up her spine. He wanted to give her time to adjust to his thick size before he started slamming his dick into her wet pussy. “Are you ready for this cock?” He flicked his tonuge over her heated skin.

 

When Professor Yeager’s palm came down on her bare ass, Levi shivered on impact. She gasped softly, a chill rippling through her chest and working its way down between her legs. Her clit throbbed when he said her name. She hadn’t dabbled much in spanking, but it was hot when he did it. Eren kept surprising her with his sexually adventurous nature. She wondered what other kinks he had, that other students would never have the pleasure of finding out about. She got him to show her. She was an eager student, after all. “Uhh,” She whimpered when he slapped her bare cheek again, her fingernails scratching along the surface of his desk. The hot trickle of her arousal slipped down the back of her thigh. She turned her face forward, trying her best to stabilize herself as his cock slowly sunk into her wet entrance. “Fuck,” She growled, feeling his entire length ease inside of her hot cunt. Her walls stretched to accommodate his size. She leaned down into the desk, crushing her breasts into the smooth wood as Eren’s lips snaked up her back while his shaft slowly pushed and pulled within her soft folds. She nodded weakly, moaning in reply to his scathing tongue, “Yes…your favorite student needs to be fucked."

 

Her sexual assuring words let him know she was ready for him. He took a slow breath, pulling his cock out from her cunt one last time. He planted his feet, digging his fingertips into her hips, thrusting his stiff length hard into her cunt. "Levi!” He rasped harshly, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling, he started bucking his hips, thrusting deep inside her. His eyes closed, giving into the overwhelming sensation of her walls clenching around his stiff pole. The hard smacking noise of their bodies colliding together echoed in the tiny room. He tightened his hold on her hips, rocking her body hard up and down his cock. He grunted deep with each thrust, roughly massaging his hands against her feverish skin. He leaned down, still pumping his hips, pressing close to her ear. “Such a good student, Ms. Ackerman.” He kissed behind her ear, leaning back up to continue his hot assault on her tight pussy.

 

Levi braced herself as best as she could when she felt Eren’s fingers tighten around her supple hips. She spread her legs a little wider, leaning her pelvis into the edge of the professor’s desk.  Her walls relaxed upon his slow withdrawal and tightened as soon as his tip pushed passed her slippery lips again. “Uhh,” She moaned loudly, her legs shaking a bit as his rock hard cock pushed into her with a jolting force. She bit her lip as he slammed into her, instintively clenching her thighs, narrowing her hot tunnel around his penetrating length. “Fuuck.” She mewed, the sounds of their sex invading her ears, the scent of their arousal filling the air around them. Her nipples rubbed into the surface of the desk as each thrust into her dripping cunt made her lurch forward then recoil back onto his hips. She tilted her head back slightly, a wicked grin forming on her cherry flavored lips when her teacher breathed hotly against her ear. “…you’re the …best teacher…I’ve ever ..had.” She moaned, with no traces of sarcasm in her raspy voice. He was teaching her things that she never imagined he would. She reached back with her right hand, curling her fingers around his wrist, squeezing it tighter, the harder he bucked his hips against her ass. She was so incredibly wet for him, she could hear the squishing sounds of his shaft plunging back and forth in her soaked sex. He filled her up so snugly, she could feel every ridge on his cock grinding in and out of her pink slit, causing a dull ache to develop deep within her pussy.

 

He could feel her arousal dripping down his legs with every pull of his cock. He was coated in her sticky juices, plunging his cock further into her wet heaven. She squeezed her thighs tight, hugging every hard vein lining his thick cock. Eren moved his hand to over her ass, squeezing her soft flesh before delivering another quick slap. The sexy sound of his hand meeting her cheeks made his shaft buck hard inside her. He pulled back his hand again, smacking her pink cheeks with another hard blow. “Fuck, Levi.” He panted hard, massaging her reddened skin. All he could think about was the next time he was going to fuck her. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the different ways to worship and ravish her perfect body all over his office, maybe even one day his own bed. He scooped his arm under her breasts, pulling her up from the desk. “Keep your hands on the desk.” He replied firmly, ramming his length inside her. He kept one hand latched to her hip while the other started teasing her her nipples. He rolled and squeezed the taut buds between his fingers, licking his lips at the thought of tugging her perfect tits between his teeth. He pinched them hard, thrusting his shaft upwards into her snug core.

 

Levi whimpered as her teacher’s palm collided with her firm ass cheek. The quick smack made her whole frame shiver and even after his hand left her pinkened skin, the delicious sting lingered. Eren was exercising his authority over her and she loved it.  "Oooh,“ She moaned deeply, arching her back when his open palm slapped her ass again. She bowed her head, letting her silky black hair spill freely over her shoulders, tickling the sides of her face. The sensations assaulting her body, inside and out, were overwhelming. When Professor Yeager reached underneath her, pulling her upper body up from the desk, she could barely make sense of his command. She bit down hard on her lip, loosening her grasp from his wrist and replaced her hands on the surface of the desk as he’d instructed. "Yes professor…” She panted, the ache between her thighs growing more intense, making her squirm underneath him as he tweaked her stiff nipples. His hips banged so forcefully into her backside that she had to readjust the position of her hands over and over to keep herself from collapsing to the desk. “I’m close…so close…” She moaned, feeling the tell-tale tingle resonate within her squeezing walls. 

 

Her sultry voice flooded into his ears, informing him of her impending release. He was close as well. Her wet cunt drenched his cock, making it hard for him to keep up the fight of letting go and emptying his hot release deep inside her. He called upon what willpower he had left to hold back, waiting for his perfect student to cum all over his darting shaft. He moved his hand to her other bud, teasing it roughly just like the other. A sheen of sweat covered their hot skin. The room was thick with warmth and the smell of their fevered sex hung heavy in the air. Eren dropped his head to her neck, nipping at her skin. His slid his hand from her hip, dipping  his fingers between her legs, pressing down hard on her swollen clit. His fingers rubbed quickly over the slippery nub, pumping his cock faster into her hot slit.  "Come for me Levi.“ He kissed her shoulders, thrusting with quick hard jolts.

 

"Mmmm.” Levi chewed her full bottom lip, stifling a series of deep moans as she rocked back and forth under the weight of Eren’s solid body. She closed her eyes, feeling both of her professor’s hands around her firm tits, tweaking her hard, pink nipples. Her palms slowly eased forward against the smooth surface of his desk, sweat making it harder for her to hold her position as commanded. Eren’s warm lips covered her neck with urgent, wet kisses, flooding her skin with a searing heat. His hand slipped down between her legs and she nearly came from the mere contact of his fingers brushing her plumped clit. “Eren …” She whimpered, her petite body quivering as he rubbed her soft bud rapidly, quickening the pace of his thrusts at the same time. Her breaths were coming in loud pants now, her chest heaving and her stomach clenching as her climax drew near.  "Uhh…uhhhh…“ She whined, unable to form coherent words as the pleasure intensified deep inside her cunt until she melted hotly all over her teacher’s pistoning cock. "F-f-fuuuuuck!” She cried, throwing her head back, her hair sweeping over her naked shoulders, sticking to her sweaty skin. Her eyes fluttered closed in pure ecstasy, and her whole body convulsed with pleasure.  Her pussy clenched tightly then pulsed hard, releasing her hot juices all over her teacher’s punishing cock.

 

Her wet walls hugged him tight. She started moaning louder and louder. Her breath was coming out in short quick pants. He knew she was so close to bathing his aching member in her hot cream. He thrusted harder, rubbing her pink clit even faster. She writhed her sweat glazed body against him, slipping her firm ass over the taut skin of his stomach. She whimpered hard, clenching her pussy tight around his cock. “Fuck…cum Levi. Cum just for me.” He growled, driving his length in and out of her core. It wasn’t long until he felt her body tense up quickly then buck hard in his arms as her juicy release gushed to the head of his cock, drenching his fingers and palm. “Uhh…” He shuddered to the feeling of her cum coating his entire cock. He was done for. He let his willpower go flying out the window. Moving his wet hands back to her hips, he dug his hands into her skin, thrusting a few hard pumps before stilling behind her. “Fuck!” He bellowed, shaking hard as his release filled inside her.

 

Professor Yeager asking for Levi to cum, just for him, had to be the sexiest words she’d ever heard him utter. Her toes curled and she squirmed against his pelvis, her smooth walls continuing to squeeze his thick cock. He pummeled her pink folds to the very last moment, pushing through her involuntary resistance until he couldn’t prolong his orgasm any further. “Mmm yess,” Levi purred as Eren plunged his hard length deep inside of her one last time, shaking within the tight confines of her wet pussy. A satisfied grin formed on her lips, feeling her favorite teacher’s cock tremble and erupt between her dripping, hot cunt lips. She peered over her shoulder at him, slowly rocking back and forth on shaft, milking every last drop of his sticky, hot cum. Her walls were still spasming around him when she sighed, “So…can we work something out, Professor? I think you can see how badly I want to pass your class."

 

He felt dizzy after his mindblowing release. He held her hips tight for leverage as the bones in his legs turned to jelly. He groaned softly, biting his lip, watching her pump her body up and down his cock, pulling every last once of his thick load from his swollen tip. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard and so intensely. His cock still throbbed hard against her pulsating walls. He grinned at the sight of her bent over, looking over her shoulder. ” I do, Levi. I think we can work something out.“ He ran his hands up and down her sides, kissing the skin behind her shoulder blades. "Maybe a few private tutoring sessions would help.” He bit down softly on her skin, nipping the hot flesh along her neck. “I'm willing to help you out with any requirements. Meet me here every afternoon.” He whispered against her ear, sliding his hand between her legs one last time to feel her drenched cunt. He gently pushed down on her swollen bud, teasing her with the tip of his finger. “Are you willing to work that hard, Ms. Ackerman?”

 

Exhaling a shaky breath of relief, Levi smiled up at her handsome teacher, licking her lips at the sight of his disheveled hair and his sweaty chest and stomach. His glasses were slightly askew on his face, no doubt from the exertion of pounding her so forcefully on top of his desk. “I’m so relieved,” She sighed softly, relaxing under the warm caress of his fingers along her sides, smiling as he softly kissed her smooth back. A soft giggle escaped passed her wet lips when his teeth playfully tugged at her skin. “Five times a week?” She repeated, loving the idea of getting one-on-one time with Professor Yeager like this. It’d be their dirty little secret. “If you feel that’s best. I have no doubts that you can get the best out of me with that extra attention.” She said, feeling him breathe hotly against her ear as he snaked his hand between her thighs. Her breath hitched in her throat as his digits rubbed her sensitive clit. “Yes…yes, I’ll work hard for you, I promise.” She moaned, squeezing her thighs to trap his hand in place, grinding against his massaging fingers. 

 

Her sticky, lush thighs shut tight around his hand, trapping his teasing digits between her legs. He pulled his spent cock from her cunt, moaning as her tight snatch pulled ion his shaft. “How much extra credit do you plan on doing? He chuckled softly, rubbing harder on her pink clit. "I can give you as much as you want, Ms. Ackerman.” He pumped his digit inside her, kissing along the slender column of her neck. He couldn’t get enough of her. He didn’t want to stop touching and kissing her body, even after being spent from their heated fucking in his office. He turned her around, leaning her ass against the desk, he held her grey eyes, rubbing his fingers quickly over her clit. His tongue flicked out, swiping across her bottom lip. “I don’t know if I can stop touching you.” He pressed down harder on her bud, hovering his lips above her’s. “You might have to stop me.” He smiled, sliding his hand to cup one of her pert breasts, rubbing his palm over her stiff nipple.

 

Levi shuddered as Eren withdrew his thick shaft from her snug cunt. She missed the fullness desperately. “Uhhh,” She leaned back against her teacher, enjoying the tease of his fingers on her pink button. “As much as you can give me.” She moaned, angling he neck to his hot lips as his fingers probed inside of her wetness.  She giggled softly when he grasped her hip and turned her around to face him. She leaned back into his desk, biting her lip as their eyes met. She grasped his forearms as he rubbed her clit harder and faster, making the pressure inside of her stir again. “I don’t want …you to stop,” She purred, squirming under his diligent hand.  Her legs were trembling under her already. For a split-second she glanced up at the wall behind Eren and caught sight of the clock hanging overhead. “Shit.” She gasped, squeezing his arm with her fingernails, just as her walls began to tense around his slick digits. “I have…have to go…home.”

 

He really didn’t want her to leave. She was naked, soaked and eager for more of his touch. He could spend the rest of his night, pleasuring her until she could barely move, but he knew how busy she is. She can't disappoint clients. Eren knows how good she is at art, it's no doubt she receives money from art commissions. And he knows Levi isn't very capable of supporting herself, with no parents around anymore, and no funds aside from the monthly allowance given by an uncle. Without it she would have to drop out and that wasn’t an option he wanted to consider. He stroked his finger inside her tight cunt a few more thrusts before slowly pulling out, sucking on the wet finger. “Mmm.” He grinned wickedly, popping the digit free past his lip. He wanted to bury his head back between her legs and make her cum all over his mouth again. He cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly, pressing his naked frame against her’s. “Then you must go.” He sighed, as his cock grazed over her hot slit. He wanted her again, but he had to let her go for now. He dropped his hand, bending down to pull up his trousers. He buttoned them back on, looking up to meet her eyes. “Can I see you tomorrow? For tutoring purposes.” He grinned, grabbing her hips, squeezing tight.

 

The last thing that Levi wanted was to leave Professor Yeager’s office to go home. Requests make her stay up late and receiving them seemed endless. But she wouldn’t have passed on this experience for anything. She didn’t regret a single minute of it. Not one single, hot, forbidden minute. Levi moaned, wishing she could stay longer and let her teacher finish her off again properly. She watched as he licked her arousal clean off his finger and leaned in against his body when he pressed his warm mouth to hers. His cock brushed between her thighs and she shivered involuntarily, knowing the true power of it. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and quickly pulled on her panties and skirt. Her panties were soaked, but she’d have to keep them on. Professor Yeager pulled her close to him and asked if he’d see her the next day to carry on with their little arrangment and she blushed.  "Of course. I want all the extra help I can get.“ She replied, leaning up to give him a kiss, playfully tugging his bottom lip as she pulled away. She grinned and finished dressing, slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Stepping backward to his office door, she kept her eyes on him. "Tomorrow, Professor.” She reminded him, blinding undoing the lock. “By the way…when my panties are sticking to me all night…I’ll be thinking of you.” She poked her tongue out at Eren and turned away, pulling the office door open and stepping out into the hall to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
